


Soldado de Fortuna

by Nura



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nura/pseuds/Nura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una camarera, una soldado, un bar y un sofá. AU. NanoFate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

_Cause when the lights are down_

_There's no more to say_

_Love is the real pain_

_An internal revolution in our minds_

_And when the lights are down_

_You're so far away_

_Tell me your real name_

_In the silence of the darkness we unite_

 

 

La conocí en el bar en el que llevo trabajando ya más de tres años, una noche de esas que catalogarías como de perros, en la calle llovía a cantaros y un viento inclemente proyectaba las gotas de agua como puntas frías y furibundas contra los pocos viandantes que se atrevían a salir y las ventanas del local. Se sentó en la barra, sus ropas verdes oscuro chorreando agua y el pelo largo, rubio y húmedo pegado a la espalda; parecía cansada y necesitada de un buen plato de comida caliente.

—¿Qué te pongo, soldado? —le pregunté con voz amable.

Oh, sí, por supuesto que sabía que era una soldado, seguramente recién vuelta de algún frente de batalla, el tiempo pasado trabajando tras aquella barra viendo ir y venir a muchos de ellos había logrado que supiese reconocerlos en cuanto los veía. De todas formas, la guerrera verde y la bolsa de lona que había dejado caer a un lado hablaban por sí solas, por no mencionar aquella mirada distante, casi ausente de quien vuelve del peor de los horrores y aún está situándose en un mundo lejos del sonido de las balas, los gritos, la sangre y la muerte.

Ella me miró y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Un whisky doble, por favor —pidió con una voz increíblemente suave, una voz que se me antojó preciosa y para nada la de alguien que empuña un arma.

—¿No es un poco pronto para empezar la noche?   

Ella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a insistir en lo pedido, con un suspiro me volví para prepararle su bebida, no era el primer, ni sería el último, soldado que veía dispuesto a beber hasta olvidar el infierno del que había sido testigo, en esta era de guerras era algo demasiado corriente. Sin embargo, mis manos se pararon antes de coger la botella que contenía el líquido color ámbar y con una nueva idea en mente, fui un momento a la cocina. Apenas tardé unos minutos en regresar y ella seguía allí esperando por su bebida.

—Aquí tienes, un _Takamachi_ recién hecho —le dije poniéndole delante un plato con un sándwich de carne acompañado de guarnición, la especialidad que me había hecho _famosa_ en aquel bar y por la que muchos parroquianos me conocían ya.

—Yo no he pedido esto —dijo empujando el plato hacia atrás, aunque mirándolo con una evidente expresión hambrienta que me hizo sonreír.

—Invita la casa —insistí acercándole de nuevo la comida—, parece que has tenido un viaje largo y duro. Vamos, te sentará bien y el whisky —se lo serví en un vaso— entrará mejor con algo en el estómago.

Pareció meditarlo unos segundos más y al final, musitando un débil gracias, empezó a dar cuenta de la cena. Me permití observarla durante un rato mientras comía, preguntándome cuál sería su historia, de qué frente habría vuelto, cuántos hombres habría matado, cuántos habría salvado, por qué sus hermosos ojos color borgoña tenían aquella mirada triste y derrotada.

—Si la sigues mirando así la vas a desgastar —me susurró el dueño del bar al oído al pasar a mi lado—. Además, yo no te pago para que te quedes ahí de brazos cruzados mientras te deleitas la vista.

—¡Yuuno! —exclamé sintiendo cómo me sonrojaba, él simplemente dejó escapar una carcajada y me señaló a un par de jóvenes que esperaban ser atendidos.

Al tiempo que cogía sus pedidos y los preparaba, pensaba que Yuuno tenía razón, aquella soldado era muy atractiva, a pesar de las ropas desgastadas y húmedas, del barro adherido a sus botas y de su aspecto abatido, tenía algo que lograba llamar mi atención, quizá fuera su piel fina y clara o su largo cabello dorado o tal vez aquel par de ojos hechizadores, no estaba segura, pero mi atención se veía atraída una y otra vez hacia ella. Así que cuando tuve un momento libre, volví frente a ella y le rellené el vaso casi vacío, de la cena no habían quedado ni las migas. Ella me miró interrogante.

—¿A ésta también invita la casa? —preguntó con una matadora sonrisa de medio lado.

—A ésta invito yo —le contesté guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias. ¿Y a qué debo el honor?

—Mmm —sacudí la cabeza—, me siento generosa y eres la chica más guapa que ha entrado en el bar esta noche.

—Oh… —por un segundo pareció quedarse sin palabras, un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas—. ¿Tú jefe no te ha dicho que puede ser peligroso flirtear con los clientes?

Aunque su tono pretendía ser serio, su expresión se había tornado algo traviesa, dio un sorbo de su whisky y me miró como si me estuviese evaluando.

—¿Eres peligrosa, soldado? —inquirí divertida.

—Mm, sí —la media sonrisa pasó a una completa todavía más matadora—, pero los peligros que _tú_ correrías conmigo puede que te resultasen… placenteros.

_Uo-oh_ , esta mujer se volvía por momentos más interesante, pensé sintiendo cómo era yo ahora la que enrojecía. Antes de que pudiera responderle, uno de los parroquianos habituales me llamó para que le atendiera.

—Así que Nanoha, ¿no? —dijo cuando volví frente a ella, casi pareció saborear el nombre como había hecho con su primer trago de whisky.

—Sí, ¿y tu nombre, soldado?

—Me llaman _Reaper_.

Por un momento me decepcionó que no me dijera su nombre real, sino el apodo por el que seguramente se la conocía en las trincheras, pero este trabajo te enseña a respetar el deseo de la gente por mantener partes de su vida ocultas, incluso sus nombres. Todos tenemos secretos.

—Ése es un nombre un tanto oscuro —dije en cambio.

—Tiempos oscuros requieren nombres oscuros —comentó con la mirada pérdida en el fondo de su vaso—. Pero —alzó el rostro y sonrió de nuevo— he acabado acostumbrándome a él.

—Ya veo… Y dime, _Reaper_ , ¿tierra, aire o agua?

—Tierra —contestó no sin cierto orgullo.

—¿Batallón?

Entonces negó con un gesto y señaló el hombro de su guerrera, ahí dónde debería estar cosido el parche de su batallón no había más que un vacío, entonces entendí; soldado de fortuna, una mercenaria. De nuevo no me sorprendía, en estos tiempos que corrían eran muchos los que preferían ganarse la vida como mercenarios que pertenecer a alguna fuerza regular, se decía que cobraban más y las recompensas eran mejores, además, por lo general, podían irse una vez el trabajo por el que eran contratados estuviese terminado.

—¿Estás en alguna banda ahora?

—No.

—Entonces has venido a buscar trabajo a la ciudad? Si es así, tengo una vieja amiga que comanda una banda, son bastante serios, tal vez podría…

Ella me cortó negando con la cabeza.

—Por un tiempo… sólo por un tiempo voy a descansar… —dijo, exhaló un largo suspiro y apuró su copa.

—Eso está bien, hasta los soldados os merecéis vacaciones. ¿Otra? —le pregunté agitando la botella de whisky.

—Sólo si me acompañas —respondió con una nueva sonrisa.

Antes de contestar que sí, eché un vistazo alrededor, la sala no estaba muy llena esa noche y todos los clientes estaban atendidos, miré a Yuuno, que estaba tomándose una cerveza mientras leía el periódico del día acodado en un extremo de la barra, él me devolvió la mirada y asintió.

—De acuerdo, mientras la cosa esté tranquila.

Nos serví a las dos sendos vasos de whisky y alcé el mío para brindar con ella, que me miró algo extrañada.

—¿Por?

—Por las soldados guapas de vacaciones —dije divertida y por fin conseguí arrancarle una clara y suave risa, un sonido agradable de oír.

—Entonces yo brindaré por las camareras que no se cortan en flirtear abiertamente con sus clientes.

—Nyhaha… —Mi risa se unió a la suya y nuestros vasos chocaron con el tintineo del cristal contra el cristal y los hielos repiqueteando entre sí.

Pasamos gran parte de la velada charlando a media voz, aunque, ciertamente, yo hablaba y ella escuchaba, haciendo pequeñas observaciones de vez en cuando y añadiendo alguna anécdota ligera de su parte cuando la conversación parecía decaer. Fue agradable y entretenido y aunque no llegué a saber nada de su historia reciente, la manera en que mis ojos se perdían en los suyos y las agradables sensaciones que despertaba en mí, hacían que aquello no tuviera tanta importancia.

Hasta ahora nunca había creído en eso del amor a primera vista o los flechazos de los que la gente habla tan a menudo, pero en unas pocas horas _Reaper_ me había hechizado por completo y deseaba que aquella noche no terminase nunca. Sin embargo, como en el cuento de _La Cenicienta_ , el reloj marcó la hora de cierre del bar y el momento de las despedidas.

—Vaya, el tiempo se me ha pasado sin darme cuenta —comentó _Reaper_ —, sin duda ha sido por la buena compañía. Pero supongo que es hora de irse, tu jefe empieza a echarme miradas raras —rió—. ¿Me puedes recomendar algún sitio no muy caro para pasar la noche?

—¿Sólo una noche? —le pregunté curiosa.

—Sí, estoy de paso por esta ciudad… La verdad es que no tengo ningún destino en mente, voy a donde me lleve el viento.

No, pensé, no se podía decir algo como aquello y que sonase tan bien a los oídos.

—Un soldado poeta —comenté a medio camino de la broma y del cumplido, ella simplemente alzó las cejas y sonrió.

No sé por qué dije lo siguiente, ni de dónde saqué semejante atrevimiento, quizá porque realmente quería disfrutar un poco más de su compañía o porque de verdad sus preciosos ojos borgoña me habían hechizado, la cuestión es que lo solté sin apenas pensarlo.

—Conozco un lugar donde no te cobrarán ni un céntimo y está muy cerca de aquí.

—Paso de albergues —negó sin captar el verdadero significado de mis palabras—, las camas suelen estar infestadas de chinches y piojos.

—No me refería a un albergue, sino a mi casa.

Antes de que _Reaper_ pudiese contestar, un pequeño estruendo llamó nuestra atención; por increíble que parecería el siempre hábil Yuuno había dejado caer al suelo una bandeja cargada de jarras de cristal, algunas se hicieron añicos.

—¿Pero qué haces? —le dije sin poder disimular mi risa y fui a ayudarle, no si antes decirle a ella que se pensara mi oferta.

Mientras recogíamos los cristales rotos y las demás jarras, Yuuno me echó una larga mirada, después miró a _Reaper_ y volvió a mirarme a mí.

—Nanoha, ¿estás segura de lo que haces? Es prácticamente una desconocida —susurró para que sólo le oyera yo.

—No creo que me vaya a hacer nada malo. Además, ahí fuera está cayendo un aguacero y el hotel más cercano está a más de media hora, podría coger una pulmonía yendo hasta allí.

—Pero, ¿y si intenta robarte o…?

—Vamos, Yuuno —le interrumpí—, es sólo una soldado cansada que necesita un sitio donde dormir —que me recordaba a un gato callejero desvalido me lo guardé para mí—. En serio, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, de alguna forma se que es una persona de confianza.

—Si tú lo dices —ambos nos levantamos—, pero si ocurre lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme.

—Sí, sí, papá —reí y él gruñó.

Volví junto a la rubia mercenaria y le pregunté por su respuesta.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió—, no sabes nada de mí…

—Bueno, si intentas algo raro, tengo un contundente bate de madera al lado de mi cama —bromeé.

—No quiero molestarte, ya has hecho bastante por mí esta noche.

—No es ninguna molestia, de verdad. Mira, mi casa está justo encima del bar, no te mojarás ni caminarás bajo esa lluvia helada. Y mi sofá es muy cómodo.

—Supongo… supongo que no puedo decir que no —sonrió—. Está bien, pero sólo por esta noche.

—Muy bien —ni siquiera entendía por qué me sentía tan contenta con su respuesta, ni tan nerviosa.

Le dije que me esperara mientras terminaba de recoger el bar con Yuuno, algo que nos llevó unos veinte minutos; después nos despedimos de mi jefe, quien le echó una mirada de advertencia bastante elocuente a la soldado y salimos a aquella noche tormentosa para correr apenas cinco metros hasta la puerta que daba a la escalera que subía a mi casa.

—Bienvenida —le dije al tiempo que encendía las luces—, no es muy grande, pero tiene techo y es acogedor. Y barato —reí—, mi jefe me lo alquila por un precio muy bajo.

—Es… agradable —dijo ella mirando alrededor.

Tras quitarnos las chaquetas y colgarlas en el recibidor, le di un breve tour por el piso.

—Este es el salón, ahí está la cocina —le señalé el estrecho espacio que había tras una barra y dos taburetes que hacían las veces de separadores de ambas salas— y al fondo están mi habitación a la derecha y a la izquierda el baño. Estás en tu casa, así que cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmela o cogerla, la nevera y la despensa están llenas.

—Gracias —asintió ella algo cohibida.

—Bien, iré a por unas sábanas y mantas para el sofá, y también te dejaré una toalla en el baño por si te quieres duchar.

No tardamos nada en preparar el sofá y por mucho que deseará alargar algo más la velada, la verdad es que eran casi las tres de la madrugada y ambas estábamos cansadas, además, no se me ocurría ninguna excusa buena para ello.

—Mmm…, buenas noches —le dije.

—Buenas noches y gracias de nuevo.

—No hay de qué —le sonreí—. Hasta mañana.

—Dulces sueños, pelirroja —se despidió con una pícara sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

 

Normalmente, suelo despertarme en medio de la noche, a veces simplemente me doy la vuelta en la cama y vuelvo a dormirme, otras me levanto para beber un poco de agua; aquella noche la sed me “obligó” a abandonar mi cómodo lecho en busca de agua. Al entrar al salón, pude ver a _Reaper_ sentada en el sofá, su figura se recortaba envuelta en las sombras de la noche; su respiración era relajada, pero estaba despierta, había captado el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad. Me dirigí a la cocina sin decir nada y encendí una pequeña lámpara que tenía sobre la pila.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le pregunté mientras me servía un vaso de agua.

—Mm, eso parece —respondió suavemente.

—¿Pesadillas? —inquirí volviéndome hacia ella tras apurar mi vaso; sabía que las primeras noches lejos del frente eran complicadas para los soldados, a muchos les costaba conciliar el sueño en la tranquilidad lejos de la batalla.

—Recuerdos —contestó, cierta amargura se notaba en su voz.

—Si necesitas hablar… —sugerí yéndome a sentar a su lado tras apagar la luz.

—No son historias agradables.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

—¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo? —me preguntó en cambio.

Antes de responder, dejé vagar la vista por la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, apenas rota por la débil luz de las farolas de la calle que se colaba por las ventanas.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé… Creo que porque me gustas… —agradecí las sombras que ocultaban mi sonrojo.

—No sabes nada de mí.

—Sí, eso ya lo dijiste antes —una corta risa escapó de mis labios—. Pero supongo que a veces pasa, encuentras a alguien por el que te sientes atraído sin entender por qué, aunque sea un desconocido.

—Eres una persona algo extraña —dijo tras guardar un corto silencio—. Pero me gustan las personas peculiares.

Noté cómo se giraba hacia a mí y se acercaba hasta poder notar su respiración rozar mi rostro, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mis labios, invitándome a mí a dar el siguiente paso. Vacilé, apenas la conocía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y nunca he sido mujer de una sola noche, pero su cercanía me embriagaba, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo aceleraba mi pulso y el brillo de sus ojos me tenía atrapada.

—¿Te quedarás más noches? —me atreví a preguntarle.

—Sólo si tú quieres…

Sus palabras apenas susurradas bailaron sobre mis labios y terminaron de decidirme. El beso que compartimos acabó con cualquier reticencia de la razón.

El sofá fue mudo testigo del encuentro de nuestros cuerpos; despacio, demorándonos en cada caricia, en cada beso, fuimos recorriéndonos la piel; mis manos descubrieron sus cicatrices, hasta las más escondidas, mientras mis labios exploraban su boca, su cuello, su pecho… Y sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo, para descender por mi espalda en caricias ardientes. Nuestros jadeos y gemidos llenaron el aire del salón. Su lengua jugando más allá de mi vientre me hizo perder la conciencia de todo salvo las llamaradas de deseo que encendía en mí. Y cuando el éxtasis llegó, mis uñas arañaron su espalda, mientras mi mente se fundía en fuego blanco. Después la hice mía, queriendo devolverle el mismo placer que ella me había dado. Fueron mis manos las que la llevaron a culminar y sus dientes marcaron mi cuello al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se apretaban en torno a mis caderas. Aún “sedientas”, bebiendo una y otra vez de nuestros labios, la noche continúo su curso mientras nosotras seguimos amándonos como si no fuese a haber un mañana.

La luz del amanecer nos encontró tumbadas en el sofá, los brazos de _Reaper_ me envolvían estrechamente atrayéndome contra su cuerpo, como si no quisiera dejarme ir; ella dormía con una expresión calmada y relajada y yo la observaba dormir, acariciando tenuemente una de sus mejillas con la yema de mis dedos.

Con el sudor enfriándose sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos bajo las mantas, apenas podía creer lo que había ocurrido; nunca me había acostado con alguien la primera noche, mucho menos con alguien que era prácticamente una desconocida, pero extrañamente, me sentía segura y protegida entre sus brazos; puede que el sexo se hubiese adelantado al amor, mas estaba convencida de que ya me había comenzado a enamorar de ella, desde el momento en que sus hermosos ojos me atraparon.


	2. 2

_Rules without exceptions last eternally_

_Every move you make creates your destiny_

_What can protect me from the past_

_And all the things that I have done_

_She told me and then she was gone_

 

A aquella primera noche le siguieron muchas otras; _Reaper_ se quedó en la ciudad a pasar sus “vacaciones” y decidió que mi casa le parecía mucho mejor que cualquier hotel. Por las mañanas, puesto que yo no trabajaba, nos levantábamos pasado el mediodía y tras un desayuno rápido, salíamos a recorrer las calles de aquella gran capital, a veces íbamos a alguna ciudad o pueblo cercano, aunque más que el viaje o los paseos en sí, lo que realmente nos importaba era estar juntas. Durante aquellos días de finales del invierno descubrí a una persona amable, dulce y tranquila, para nada alguien que pudieras imaginar arrastrándose por una trinchera o escurriéndose entre las líneas enemigas, alguien capaz de apretar una gatillo sin vacilar ni un segundo, alguien que había visto demasiadas veces lo peor del ser humano. Pero _Reaper_ era así, lograba dejar todo aquello atrás y lejos del presente que estaba compartiendo conmigo; me contó historias de algunas batallas y misiones, siempre de las que habían acabado bien y siempre hablando más de los compañeros y camaradas que había conocido, que de las partes más oscuras y terribles. Compartía los recuerdos más agradables y felices y parecía ir dejando el pasado atrás. Y yo no podía reprochárselo, porque poco a poco, con el paso de los días había visto desaparecer la tristeza del fondo de sus ojos y su sonrisa volverse más sincera y luminosa. Sin embargo, podía notar que había algo más que me ocultaba, una verdad que se escondía entre sus palabras, en el tono de su voz al contarme anécdotas de las guerras en las que había participado, mas no quise dejar que aquello enturbiara nuestros días juntas, lo único que me importaba es que estaba a mi lado, que era mía y que cuando la noche llegaba, nos amábamos sobre aquel sofá sintiendo que el resto del mundo dejaba de existir.

—Parece que la cosa va en serio —me comentó Yuuno una noche en el trabajo.

Como otras veces, _Reaper_ estaba sentada en la mesa de uno de los rincones, una cerveza a medias y leyendo alguno de los libros que había encontrado en mi casa, mientras esperaba a que el bar cerrase. Yo le había dicho muchas veces que no tenía por qué esperar a que terminase de trabajar, pero ella insistía en que prefería estar allí, donde podía verme y charlar de vez en cuando conmigo, que aburrida en casa.

—Eso parece, ¿verdad? —sonreí tontamente tras mirarla un momento.

—Mmm… —masculló él.

—¿Qué? —inquirí mirándole, Yuuno tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la vista vagando por la sala medio llena del local.

—Nada, sólo que no quiero que te hagan daño —respondió volviéndose hacia mí.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le pregunté sin comprenderle del todo.

—Bah —sacudió la cabeza y sonrió—, no me hagas caso.

—Lo que le pasa es que está celoso —señaló Hayate; la Comandante de la banda mercenaria conocida como _Unidad 6_ era una buena amiga de ambos y siempre que estaba por la ciudad se dejaba caer por el bar acompañada por sus lugartenientes, que en ese momento cenaban sentados en una de las mesas grandes.

—Yo no estoy celoso —contestó Yuuno remarcando especialmente el “no” y el “celoso”.

—Claro, claro —rió Hayate—, todos sabemos que estás enamoradísimo de nuestra camarera favorita desde hace años, no lo niegues ahora.

—Hayate… —advirtió el hombre.

Les dejé discutiendo entre ellos un rato mientras atendía a unos clientes recién llegados, apenas podía disimular mi risa al oírles a ambos. Al pasar junto a _Reaper_ ella me detuvo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —me preguntó señalando a mi jefe y mi amiga.

—Nada, lo de siempre, Hayate intenta demostrar que Yuuno lleva años enamorado de mí y él se esfuerza en negarlo —reí.

—Ah, ¿y es cierto?

—¿Que Yuuno está enamorado de mí? —Asintió—. No, es uno de mis mejores amigos, casi un hermano y él siente lo mismo hacia mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Celosa?

—Puede… ¿Me das una razón para no estarlo? —contestó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Mmm… ¿qué tal esto? —Me incliné sobre ella y le di un largo y profundo beso, por el que nos ganamos más de un silbido de los presentes—. ¿Y bien?

—Creo que necesito algo más —dijo traviesa, el rojo de sus ojos oscurecido por el deseo.

—Tendrás que esperar a que estemos en casa para eso, ahora estoy ocupada —le dije guiñándole un ojo.

—Intentaré ser paciente y dejarte trabajar —rió ella.

La noche continúo tranquila, salpicada por algunos de los piques de Yuuno y Hayate para divertimento de sus amigos. La Comandante y los suyos se fueron cerca de la una de la madrugada, prometiendo pasarse de nuevo por allí ahora que iban a estar una larga temporada en la ciudad.

—Por el momento no hay mucho trabajo —nos comentó Hayate antes de irse.

—La cosa cambiará cuando llegue el verano —dijo Signum, su segunda al mando—. Siempre es igual.

—O sea, que voy a tener que aguantarte una larga temporada —se lamentó Yuuno mirando a Hayate.

—No seas así, pero si no puedes vivir sin mí…

—Sin estrangularte, quieres decir, sí —bromeó mi jefe, los demás reímos, acostumbrados ya a la forma en que estos dos solían tratarse, que pese a las apariencias, se llevaban muy bien.

—Bueno, nos vamos ya, que paséis una buena noche y —Hayate me miró socarrona— dile a esa rubia que las marcas te las haga donde no se vean tanto.

Sonrojándome hasta las orejas, me tapé con la mano el obvio y visible chupón que _Reaper_ me había hecho en el cuello un par de noches atrás.

—Mou… Hayate…

—Jajaja… Hasta mañana, gente.

—Hasta mañana, tened cuidado y no os metáis en líos —les despidió Yuuno.

Una hora más tarde, cerramos el bar y _Reaper_  y yo volvimos a casa, conscientes de que teníamos cierto asunto pendiente. Como todas las noches, no pasamos del sofá; sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, mientras sus manos recorrían mis costados y las mías se perdían entre sus cabellos, me separé uno segundos de sus labios y la miré.

—¿Sabes?, por una vez podríamos hacerlo en mi cama, es mucho más grande y cómoda que este sofá —le sugerí divertida.

Ella me besó antes de responder.

—Me gusta este sofá.

—Pero p… mmm…

Su boca volvió a reclamar la mía y no me dio opción a discutir, pues una de sus manos se había logrado colar bajo mis pantalones y mi ropa interior y con sus movimientos había arrastrado cualquier pensamiento coherente de mi mente. El sofá siguió siendo nuestro cómplice una noche más.

 

Los días se sucedieron con calma, la primavera llegó y avanzó hacia el verano y mi amante y yo nos acostumbramos a una placentera y agradable rutina, que casi me hizo olvidar que el tiempo seguía avanzando y que _Reaper_ ciertamente, y aunque lo hubiese dejado atrás, tenía un pasado que podría volver en cualquier momento. Pero por aquel entonces, vivía contenta, ajena a aquellas inquietudes y sólo preocupada por hacerla más feliz a ella.

—¿Me dirás alguna vez tu nombre? —le pregunté una tarde en el bar, estábamos sentadas en su mesa de siempre, haciendo algo de tiempo hasta que comenzasen a llegar los parroquianos habituales.

No era la primera vez que se lo pedía, hacía un tiempo en que raro era el día en que no se lo preguntaba; no es que me molestase no saberlo, seguramente tenía sus razones para preferir usar su apodo, pero después de los meses que habíamos pasado juntas, empezaba a querer saberlo, igual que aquellas razones que le hacían mantenerlo oculto. Pero como siempre, su respuesta fue la misma.

—Quizás un día de estos te lo diga.

—Mou… _Reaper_ —me quejé, ella simplemente sonrió y echándose hacia delante, me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Algún día —susurró apartándose.

Aquella noche habría sido como otra cualquiera, con el local bastante más lleno que de costumbre, si no hubiese sido por el hombre uniformado de negro que entró cerca de la media noche y fue directamente a sentarse frente a _Reaper_. Les vi conversar entre ellos, era evidente que se conocían de antes; el hombre era alto y llevaba el pelo moreno corto, otro soldado, quizá militar, quizá un mercenario como ella, seguramente un viejo camarada.

Aunque la curiosidad me comía por dentro, no me acerqué a ellos hasta que el tipo me hizo una seña para pedirme una cerveza, bebida que le serví sin hacer ninguna pregunta, conteniendo mi lengua lo mejor que pude y sin saber por qué _Reaper_ no hizo ademán de presentarnos. Estuvieron hablando cerca de una hora, hasta que el hombre pareció despedirse de ella, se levantó y se fue.

—¿Quién era? —le pregunté finalmente, cuando fui a retirar la jarra de cerveza vacía.

—Un viejo conocido —contestó sin añadir más.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirí al percatarme de su mirada medio ausente, como si estuviese pensando en algo.

—Nada —sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió—. Todo está bien.

Pero no era verdad, lo sabía, lo que fuera que hubiese hablado con aquel hombre era importante y la había perturbado de alguna manera, sin embargo no quería compartirlo conmigo, quizá para no preocuparme, quizá porque era algo de aquel pasado que hasta ahora había logrado dejar atrás. En cualquier caso, no pude volver a preguntarle durante el resto de la noche, era fin de semana y con más clientes apenas tenía tiempo de parar unos minutos.

           

Tenía la esperanza de que una vez en casa, quisiese hablar, pero no me dejó ni siquiera hacerle una pregunta; hicimos el amor como otras tantas noches, aunque esta vez me repitió una y otra vez lo mucho que me amaba, lo feliz que le hacía estar conmigo.

—Yo también te quiero, _Reaper_ —le dije antes de dormirme en el refugio de sus brazos, con una inquieta sensación creciendo en mi interior, mas en su abrazo sólo podía sentirme a salvo.

Nunca supe si las lágrimas que parecieron caer sobre mi frente habían sido reales o parte de un sueño.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, me encontré sola en mi cama, sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí desde el sofá; nerviosa, me levanté y recorrí mi pequeño piso en busca de _Reaper_ , pero no estaba allí, las mantas y sábanas del sofá estaban dobladas a un lado de él, sus ropas y su bolsa de lona habían desaparecido y de ella no me quedaba más que las marcas que había dejado en mi piel la noche anterior. Mi soldado se había ido sin decirme adiós, sin despedirse de mí. Caí de rodillas al suelo, temblando, las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, incapaz de entender por qué.

Las horas pasaron sin que fuera consciente de ellas, sumida en una profunda pena, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la puerta de mi casa se abría y cerraba.

—Nanoha, me tenías preocupado, no has bajado al bar y son más de las… —la voz de Yuuno se interrumpió al verme sentada en el sofá, las piernas dobladas con los brazos rodeándolas—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se ha ido… —logré articular en un hilo de voz quebrada.

Yuuno comprendió y no hizo más preguntas por el momento, cosa que le agradecí, porque ni yo tenía las respuestas. Mi jefe y amigo fue a la cocina, quizá para traerme un vaso de agua o algo más fuerte.

—Aquí hay una nota para ti —dijo—. ¿No la has visto?

Alzando mi rostro, negué con un gesto y alargué la mano para cogerla, Yuuno se sentó a mi lado y estrechó uno de mis hombros en señal de ánimo y apoyo.

Con la vista medio nublada por las lágrimas, leí las pocas líneas que _Reaper_ me había dejado antes de marchar.

 

            _“Siento haberme ido así, sin decirte nada, pero no me gustan las despedidas y despedirme ti me habría partido el alma o tal vez hubiese sido incapaz de decirte adiós a la cara. Por eso, adiós Nanoha, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí estos meses, gracias por haberme amado de la manera en que lo has hecho, gracias por haberme hecho olvidar por un tiempo la clase de persona que soy en realidad y haberme hecho ver un lado hermoso de la vida. Ahora debo irme, volver al lugar al que pertenezco. Quizás te escriba, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que siempre te querré”._

 

La nota no decía más y terminaba con su apodo como firma; sentí que mi corazón se rompía, que me faltaba el aire, jamás habría creído antes de conocerla que fuese capaz de amar tan profundamente a alguien. _Reaper_ se había marchado, tal vez para siempre, me había dejado atrás, como había dejado atrás otras cosas y aquellas pocas palabras no eran suficientes para aliviar mi pena… Se había ido llevándose una parte de mí y ahora sólo me quedaba vacío. Aquella noche el bar permaneció cerrado, Yuuno se quedó conmigo hasta que mis lágrimas se agotaron y el cansancio logró hacerme dormir.

 

Con el paso de los días, el dolor fue desapareciendo y la pena sólo me atrapaba en las noches en las que no podía conciliar el sueño, cuando al volver a casa veía aquel sofá que tantos recuerdos guardaba para mí, pero el vacío permanecía, sin ella me sentía incompleta; igual que no había creído en los flechazos, tampoco había creído en que existiese aquello del alma gemela, la persona que nos está destinada y que es el amor de nuestra vida, pero ahora creía, porque me sabía incapaz de volver a enamorarme, porque sólo podía pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en su voz suave, en sus hermosos ojos, en el tacto de su piel, en el sabor de sus besos. Nunca habría nadie más para mí, por mucho que mis amigos insistieran en decirme que con el tiempo las heridas se curarían y encontraría a otra persona, mas yo tenía la certeza de que no sería así.

—Así que os vais mañanas —comentaba una calurosa noche de verano Yuuno con Hayate, mientras yo le servía su copa habitual de vodka con naranja.

—Sí, ha sido un contrato de última hora, pero pagarán bien —dijo la Comandante.

—Aquí tienes —le tendí el vaso con la bebida.

—Gracias.

—¿Y a dónde vais esta vez? —inquirí.

—Al sur —contestó Signum lacónicamente tras dar un largo trago a su cerveza.

—Escaramuzas fronterizas y guerra de guerrillas —explicó Hayate—, lo ideal para grupos mercenarios, supongo.

—Hará un calor de mil demonios allí abajo —gruñó Vita, la joven lugarteniente—. Eso por no mencionar la humedad y los mosquitos.

—Parece interesante —bromeé.

—Eh, pues si quieres nos vendría bien una especialista —sugirió Hayate.

—Jaja, creo que paso —sonreí—, además, ¿qué podría hacer yo, si sólo soy una simple camarera?

—Podrías servirnos cervezas frescas y comida decente —señaló divertida Shamal, la tercera lugarteniente de Hayate.

—Lástima —suspiró la castaña—, seguro que unos cuantos se echaban a temblar si se extiéndese el rumor de que el _Diablo Blanco_ ha vuelto a la acción.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Hayate —dije yo y ellas no insistieron. Sí, todos guardamos secretos y todos tenemos un pasado.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando de temas más ligeros, sin mencionar guerras ni batallas, ellas querían olvidarse por un rato de lo que tendrían que afrontar en unos días y Yuuno y yo estábamos más que dispuestos a colaborar en ello. Al final, se quedaron hasta que cerramos el bar, nos despedimos en la puerta, deseándoles buena suerte y buena caza, pidiéndoles que tuvieran cuidado y que patearan unos cuantos traseros. Se fueron con la promesa de que lo primero que harían cuando regresaran, sería venir a tomarse unas cervezas con nosotros.

Tras desearle buenas noches a mi jefe, subí a mi casa, al abrir la puerta y encender la luz del recibidor me encontré una carta en el suelo; mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido al ver el sobre sucio de polvo y algo arrugado, no tenía remitente, pero sabía quién me había escrito sin ninguna duda. Me senté en el sofá y con manos temblorosas rasgué el sobre, para sacar unas hojas marrones llenas de la letra clara de _Reaper_ ; conteniendo el aliento, sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a arder en mis ojos, leí aquellas palabras.

_“Te escribo ahora, cuando la batalla terminó, una de tantas; tengo tanto que contarte pero el sol se pone ya, en la oscuridad creciente, mi gente va entrando en la tienda que compartimos, sin embargo no todos vuelven, faltan algunos, yo he tenido suerte por hoy, pero quizás otro día..._

_Sé que me fui de una manera cobarde y que estás en tu derecho de odiarme, pero quisiera haber tenido tiempo de decirte que los días que pasé a tu lado me hicieron muy feliz, que en un instante logré olvidar mi pasado, pero él llamó a la puerta y por eso me marché; aquella última noche, un viejo camarada vino a proponerme un trabajo y tras hablar con él, me di cuenta de que por mucho que quisiera negarlo, por mucho que quisiera dejarlo atrás, el campo de batalla es mi lugar, el sitio en el que me siento yo misma. Debe parecerte horrible, pero así soy yo, entre la sangre, la muerte, los gritos y el dolor me siento más viva que en ningún otro lugar (salvo quizás entre tus brazos). Soy un soldado, Nanoha, un siervo fiel del ángel de la muerte, mis dedos no vacilan jamás sobre el gatillo y la culpabilidad y el remordimiento son cosas que deje de sentir hace mucho tiempo._

_Pero quiero que sepas que te amé, te aseguró que te amé, mas sabía en el fondo que lo que teníamos no podía durar y, sin embargo, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, por mi deseo y olvidé por un momento que algo como lo que tú y yo tuvimos no podía pasar. No podía dejar que pasara, porque al final sólo acabaría hiriéndote._

_Te pido perdón, aunque sé que no lo merezco, perdóname, porque sabía que en algún momento habría de marchar de tu lado dejándote atrás, porque sé que no voy a regresar. Nanoha, fuiste un sueño en mi oscura realidad, el sueño más hermoso que jamás pude desear tener, pero tuve que despertar..._

_Perdóname, Nanoha, perdóname y ojalá algún día encuentres a alguien que te merezca de verdad. Yo sé que jamás dejaré de quererte._

_Adiós, Nanoha”._

 

—Adiós, Nanoha… —terminé de leer—. Fate.

Su nombre por fin, su verdadero nombre; las lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel y emborronaron la tinta. Sabía su nombre, pero ella se había despedido de mí para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la Autora: Este ffic está inspirado en la letra de dos canciones: “When The Lights Are Down”, de Kamelot (del disco Black Halo), las estrofas del comienzo de cada capítulo son parte de su letra. Y “La Carta del Adiós”, de Warcry (del disco Revolución), cuya letra ha servido de base para la carta final de Fate. 
> 
> Fue originalmente publicado en FF.net en junio de 2010.


End file.
